1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a one-way ratchet wrench having a bevel groove with a specific angle to avoid the disengagement of an elastic element when the wrench is turned.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional structure as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,807,882 has the shortcomings:
1. The control groove 13 of the wrench body 10 makes a notch in the appearance of the wrench. This results in poor visual aesthetics of the entire assembly.
2. When a drilling tool begins to drill the hole, it is easy to make the position of the drill hole deviated due to the lateral applied force from the arcuate surface. It is more difficult to provide a precise position of the control groove 13. The deviation in the position of the drill hole causes defectives to the wrench body 10.
3. If it is desired to drill a horizontal control groove 13 from the second receiving recess 15, the processing is more inconvenient.
4. It is less easy to assemble the elastic element 70 and the anchor 60 in the narrower second receiving recess 15.
Furthermore, the shortcomings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,274 are that the elastic restoring force of the bending elastic element 13 is weakened as well as the life is shorter.
Moreover, the shortcomings of U.S. Pat. No. 5,636,557 are that the structure itself of the control plate 15 is complicated and has more portions to be bending processed so it requires more labor and time in manufacture and it is substantially difficult to meet the manufacture benefit.